sbcg4apfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubs' Concession Stand
|- | colspan=2 align=center | |- | Type || Retailer |- | Language || English |- | Employees || Bubs |- | Slogan || We're always awesome! |- | Products || Computers Food Housing Items Movies |- | Headquarters || Free Country, USA |- | Currency || Cash Money Cash money Pencil shavings Quesos |- | Mascot || Tragic Clown Dog |} Bubs' Concession Stand is where Bubs works. A short ways off from Strong Badia, it is the place in Free Country, USA to get anything and everything, albeit not necessarily legally. According to Bubs's Yearbook Character Page (and possibly different town), the stand is located near the Athletic Field. In privileges, Homestar delivers pizza for him. The concession stand may have plumbing fixtures, as evidenced by the roof vent in dangeresque 3 and retirement. The stand accepts cash, money, cash money, pencil shavings, and Quesos as currency. It also accepts firstborn children and organs. Known Items Sold *In Homestar Ruiner, Bubs distributes several items. He is the local supplier for Total Load energy enhancement powder, and also acts as a repairman for Marzipan's hedge shears. He also mentions a long list of candy he carries: chocolate candy, vanilla candy, tainted candy, real candy, pretend candy, and even free candy, which is a box of chocolate-covered organic packing peanuts by the name of ChocoOpps (obtainable with a coupon). In a prank phone call, his phone tree message lists extentions for calendars, tire irons, and support hose. Strong Bad mentions getting a box of rhino horns the last time he tried to navigate it (and not even the endangered kind). Bubs also sends an email, stating that he sells candy bars, lawn mowers, ketchup, Egyptian artifacts, and games for the kids. As he puts it, "we've got everything, twice!" *In Strong Badia the Free, Bubs again acts as an all-purpose supplier of items. He will sell Strong Bad a souviner clockwork doll for 100 quesos (Strong Badian currency), and also runs a black market from the back of the stand. As the black market, he deals in illegally excavated artifacts, weapons, fake IDs, pirated DVDs, unlicensed merchandise, and harvested organs. His weapons stock is out (he sold the last bazooka-flamethrower that throws throwing stars to Coachnya), and he will refuse to take either Pom Pom's katana or Strong Sad's fake sword. By giving him Strong Sad's pretendix, he will trade away a piece of Homsarian pottery. He also lists a number of souviners he sells (when in stock): cheese, watches, chocolate, cheesy watches, and chocolate-covered cheese. *In Baddest of the Bands, Strong Bad brings Bubs his FunMachine for repairs. To pay off the repair bill, Bubs helps Strong Bad host his Battle Royale of the bands, and also builds the stages. *In Dangeresque 3: The Criminal Projective, the stand is used as a set for the Brainblow City Prison. Baron Darin Diamonocle (played by Bubs) is incarcerated here. Diamonocle gives Dangeresque information throughout the film, and occasionally inserts a product placement for Bull Honkey. Bubs also mentions that he used to sell foot-long hot dogs with files hidden in them to himself, back when the stand was a "tiny prison" and Bubs was the only inmate. *In 8-Bit is Enough, Bubs becomes trapped on top of the stand by Marzipan (who is possessed of the personality of "Lady Crate Ape"). Once Strong Bad drives off Marzipan, Bubs is called in to service the TROGDOR! arcade cabinet. The logic board for the game is also delivered to the concession stand by Videlectrix. Category:Places